Do you love me, Kazzy?
by Brandon the Albino Bat
Summary: Kaz and H'earring have always had a loving bond with each other, but when Kaz feels guilty for what happened to H'earring during the M'arrillian invasion, and H'earring decides lets him know that it wasn't his fault and tells him how deeply he cares about his dear friend, and that no matter what happens, he'll always be with him. One-shot!


**Well, this is my very first fanfiction about one of my favorite shows Chatoic. Now, H'earring is my favorite character in the entire show. I love his friendship to Kaz, his adorable looks, that adorable voice, his funny personality and his gross eating habits. He is one of my favorite characters and so cute. The UnderWorld Tribe is my favorite of all, and my favorite UnderWorlder is H'earring. Him and Kaz are so adorable together. :) **

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything!**

**Contains: Loving fluff and hugging. No flamers!**

* * *

><p>~Do you love me, Kazzy?~<p>

It's peaceful evening in Underworld city, and Chaor and the Underworlders were busy fixing the damage the M'arrillians caused to their city, and some of the others were building a giant statue of their leader for defeating the M'arrillians, and helping save all of Perim. Meanwhile, Kaz, aka, KidChaor and the Underworlder scout, H'earring are relaxing by the lake, and H'earring was eating some Dractyl scales Kaz brought for him.

"Man, this is so nice, Kazzy." H'earring said as he giggled, and ate some more Dractyl scales happily.

"Sure is, H'earring." Kaz said and wrapped an arm around H'earring affectionately. "I'm glad you're free from the M'arrillians control, and Perim is saved from their wrath."

"Me too, Kazzy. Me too." H'earring said and wrapped his cute arms around his human friend lovingly. "I'm so glad I'm no longer a slave to those monsters."

Kaz smiled sadly, he was happy that H'earring was freed from the M'arrillians mind control, but still felt very guilty, since he was cause of his friend being captured by those fiends. He was so determined to save his Underworlder friend that he did everything he could to save poor H'earring from Milla'inn's evil control, but he failed, and ended up being controlled himself, but thanks to his good friend Tom he was freed. He remembered how heartbroken he felt when he thought poor H'earring was killed along several other Underworlders, but was relived that Rarran used a Flame Repel attack before they were hit by the blast. He just wished he could've saved H'earring from the M'arrillians.

"Kaz, are you alright?" H'earring asked in a concerned tone of voice. "You been acting strange ever since the M'arrillians were defeated, I just wanna make sure you're okay."

"I-I'm fine, H'earring." Kaz said he felt his voice start to shake, and tried to fight back tears in his eyes.

H'earring cuddled closer to Kaz, and tightened his affectionate hold his human friend. He knew that Kaz loved him deeply and with all his heart and soul, and felt happy around him all the time. He was far more than Kaz's go to creature, he was Kaz's dear friend and companion, and he would always be there for Kaz and protect him, no matter what. He felt horrible that he was controlled by the M'arrillians, but even worse knowing he tried to attack Kaz and ended up being controlled himself, which broke his heart to pieces.

"Kazzy, I'm really sorry that I tried to attack you, while I was being controlled. I couldn't help myself." H'earring said as he started crying.

"Oh, H'earring. Please, don't be sad. I know it wasn't your fault." Kaz said as he pulled H'earring into a loving hug.

H'earring's cute blue eyes widened in surprise at the surprise hug, but he smiled happily, glad that his friend was hugging him. He loved being hugged by Kaz, and happily hugged him back lovingly. They rarely hugged, the last time the shared a hug was when they shared a hug together was when they were searching the tunnels for the elemental Underworlder Seeryn and were attacked by those frightening flame creatures, they managed to avoid being attacked, but they ended up failing to scanning Seeryn, so Kaz got the scan via a trade in order to do the elemental battle with his friends.

"Oh, Kazzy. You're the bestest friend I can ever have, and you're the best human ever." H'earring said happily and hugged Kaz even tighter. "I know that I'm more that your go to creature, I'm your friend and Underworlder buddy. I know sometimes we don't always agree with each other, but I do care about you with all my heart and soul. You're my best friend in the world, and I'm deeply happy that you're here with me, Kaz. I know you tried your best to save me, but I'm glad you're okay and unharmed, because I would be so devastated if anything happened to you." H'earring said as he started crying.

"H'earring, you mean the whole world to me, you're like family to me. I risked my life for you, because I care about you as more than just a friend. You're the greatest Underworlder in all of Perim, and you're even more amazing than Chaor, which is our secret, buddy. I would do anything to make you happy, and if I could find a way to bring you into the real world, I would for you. I love being with you, H'earring. You're the best Underworlder ever." Kaz said as he hugged H'earring even tighter and stroked his cute red hair lovingly.

H'earring blushed cutely and giggled lovingly, as he started snuggling on Kaz's chest. He looked at Kaz, and could care and comfort in his eyes, but also he saw love in his eyes, which made him think did Kaz love him? He knew Kaz cared for him in a way none of the other Underworlders did, and felt a wave of happiness wash over him every time has saw Kazzy's face, and loved every moment they spent together, they were two peas in a pod.

"Do you love me, Kaz?" H'earring asked as he giggled cutely.

Kaz suddenly blushed bright red, and sighed in defeat, it was time to tell H'earring how he felt about him. "Yes, I love you, H'earring. I love you with all my heart and soul. You're so amazing and adorable to me, H'earring. I love you so much. I wanna be with you forever and never ever stop loving you, no matter what."

H'earring felt his cute eyes well up with joyful tears, and felt his heart suddenly fill with pure happiness, as he started crying in joy. He pulled Kaz into a super tight and loving hug, and snuggled on his chest lovingly. "Oh, Kazzy. I love you too! I love you too!"

"I love you so much, H'earring. You're the best thing to ever happen to me. Don't ever let me go." Kaz said happily and hugged H'earring back lovingly.

"I love you too, Kazzy. Don't worry, I'll never let you go." H'earring said as he snuggled more on Kaz's chest and kissed him on the forehead lovingly, and giggled.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's it for the this fic. I really enjoyed writing it and love H'earring so much. He's the best! <strong>


End file.
